Petite histoire
by forgia
Summary: Un recueille de petite histoire à pas prendre au sérieux.
1. Répartition de la follie

**Voici un petit recueille d'histoire courte. Il faut pas prendre ça au sérieux, c'est juste des idées folles qui me passe par l'esprit pour faire passer le temps pendant que j'écris mes deux autres fic. Dans l'histoire qui suit, les personnages appartient à J.K. Rowling et à George R.R. Martin. Les idées appartiennent à mes amis avec qui on a eu ce délire, j'ai juste pris le temps de la rédiger pour eux.**

* * *

-Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année, comme le veut la tradition, les premières années vont passer sous le burea... heu non le chapeau ! Bien je vais vous appeler un part un. Tyrion Lannister.

Un nain s'approche du vieux monsieur à la longue barbe blanche. Il saute sur le tabouret et un chapeau lui tombe sur la tête.

-Salut chapeau. Moi c'est Tyrion si tu le sais pas. Avant tout sache qu'un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes, et que ma famille est très riche. Et j'ai une question, où se trouve la maison close ici ?

-Tu demanderas à Albus pour la maison close, c'est le vieux qui fait une drôle de danse derrière toi, mais en attendant tu iras à... SERDAIGLES.

Il se lève redonne le chapeau à Albus et part vers sa maison.

-Tyrion, il faut que je te présente un petit elfe de maison, il s'appelle Dobby, vous vous ressemblez et il te protègera... ou pas. Suivant, Sam Tarly.

Une personne grosse se balance sur ses pieds avant de sursauter et de courir vers le tabouret.

-Coucou chapeau. Moi c'est Sam, et... euh... je suis pas comme Tyrion. Je suis pas riche. Je suis gros, et je sais rien faire. Alors, euh, si tu pouvais me donner une petite maison sympa. Qui m'accepterait.

-Mais bien sur mon petit Sam... POUFSOUFFLE.

Il retire le chapeau et part vers les poufsouffle doucement.

-Oh Sam, désolé que tu ailles chez les Poufsouffles, ne soit pas trop défoncé tous les jours s'il te plaît. Bien, maintenant Brienne de Torth.

Une femme imposante bouscule un homme habillé élégamment et lève les bras en l'air tout en marchant avec fierté vers Bubus.

-Moi c'est Brienne. Je suis ici pour me battre, à la guerre comme à la guerre on n'est pas ici pour boire le thé. Je veux être batteuse au Quidditch pour pouvoir défendre mes amis mais aussi détruire mes ennemis.

-Je vois, je vois, alors... GRYFFONDOR.

Elle enlève le chapeau et se frappe le torse en criant.

-Si douce... je devrais te présenter à Hagrid. Bien passons au dernier, LittleFinger.

L'homme bousculé tout à l'heure s'avance droit la tête haut.

-Ecoute bien le chapeau, moi je sais ce que je veux, car la connaissance c'est le pouvoir. Je serai dans l'ombre, prêt à sortir mes crocs.

-Alors ça sera... SERPENTARD.

Il se lève et se tourne vers Tyrion.

-Messire Lannister, j'ai vos jouets préférés.

-LittleFinger, tu es dispensé de cours de potions, j'ai pas envie de finir empoisonné. Maintenant que la répartition est fini, place à l'orgie... hum je veus dire place au banquet.


	2. Histoire courte

_-Oh, Harry Potter, le Survivant._

_-C'est moi, en chair et en os._

_-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, c'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de loyauté, de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles également. Il y a du talent et... HO ! HO ! Mon garçon tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est très intéressant. Où vais je te mettre ? As tu une amie mon jeune ami ?_

_-C'est toi qui doit repartir, moi je suis pas là pour faire ton boulot, vieux chiffon._

_-Et aucun respect pour ses aînés, comme son père._

_-Cause toujours._

_-Et si je te mets à Poufsouffle ?_

_-Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade, je vais pas aller là-bas. La seule chose à quoi ils pensent c'est l'amitié dans leur maison. Il sont à moitié sectaire aussi. Pas pour moi cette maison._

_-Si tu le dis. Serdaigle alors ?_

_-Tu crois qu'il y en a qui sont sortis de leur livre pour aller prendre un bain de soleil au lieu de rester enfermer dans la biblio ? Et en plus ils font pas attention au monde réel, ils restent plongés dans leurs livres. Retente ta chance chapeau._

_-C'est Choixpeau petit garnement. Bon alors Gryffondor comme tes parents._

_-Merci de vouloir ma mort_ chapeau. _Ils sont tellement courageux qu'ils foncent dans le tas sans réfléchir. Donnant comme résultat leur mort en l'espace de deux secondes._

_-Il reste plus que Serpentard._

_-Ça peut être une bonne maison, si tu n'as pas un risque de te faire poignarder dans le dos toutes les semaines. C'est un vrai nid de serpent cette maison et désolé pour le jeu de mot pourri. _

_-AUCUNE MAISON TE CONVIENT. QUE VEUX TU FAIRE ALORS ?_

_-Je pourrai me contenter du siège du directeur si tu veux._


End file.
